Tainted Hearts
by paint-yourself-beautiful
Summary: *ch 10 is in the house!!* Victoria and Megan working together? What is this chapter (and book) coming to? You'll just have to find out! NEXT CHAPTER: You'll see Megan at her best, being a brat! Even though that wasn't the word I wanted to type.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
I had heard a crash from my sister's room. I had awakened with a start. I heard my mother and father calling her name and rushing here and there. If it had happened to me, I'm sure that no one would come into my room to see if I was okay.  
  
Suddenly I heard her screaming. I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to see what was going on. I had walked into her bedroom, and saw a patch of blood on the floor. I looked at my parents, and they looked just as shocked as I was. "What is it?" my sister sobbed.  
  
I had to laugh. For I knew what it was, if only she had been paying attention in class. "It's your period, stupid!" I yelled at her, "Wanna know why you don't know?" I asked, "Because you weren't paying attention!"  
  
That was enough for my father. "SHUT THE HELL UP, VICTORIA!" He roared at me. I didn't cry nor move an inch. Then, as if she had just bloomed, my sister looked up at me. "What do you want Megan?" I snapped at her. 


	2. Why Can't I Be You?

It was typical of Megan to say this because, well, she did it on a regular basis. "Why?" I asked, curious to know her reason this time. "'Cuz I wanna know," she said in a snappy tone. "Well I don't care." I wasn't going to fall for her stupid games THIS time.  
  
"Please?" she whined.  
  
I pointed to the door that had white paint spills on it. "See it?" I asked her.  
  
"Uh-huh," she said.  
  
"Here's what I want you to do: go up to the door, open the door, walk out of the door, and finally, LEAVE ME ALONE. Got it?"  
  
She nodded, smirked and walked up to my closet door. "Wrong one, Megan," I said, "It's the other door. The one you used to barge into my room in the first place." She looked at me. "I knew that," and in a flash, she was gone.  
  
I groaned and fell back on my bed. Only I couldn't sleep. "Megan," I growled to myself. Now I wouldn't be able to do anything good today because I would be tired. I got up and went downstairs. No matter how early I would get up, my father was always up before me. It was weird.  
  
"G'morning," I said to him, and went into the kitchen to make some toast. I ate quietly, and saw my mother come into the kitchen too. "Megan bothering you again?" she asked me. "You've won a million dollars," I said dryly. "You shouldn't let her get to you," she said, "You're responsible enough to know when to stop arguing with her, but you never do."  
  
I had to laugh. "Well mother, it is Megan who keeps it up longer than she has to," I said, "And when she gets going, she never shuts up." This time my mother laughed. "Yes, that's true," she admitted.  
  
Then, as if the queen herself had stepped into our house, our father had pulled a seat out of the table for "fashionably late" Megan. "Good morning," she said sweetly, as if nothing had happened. "The queen has arrived," I mumbled, "And what a surprise too, she's late."  
  
"Victoria!" my father snapped at me when I went to go upstairs to change. (And because I "made fun" of Queen Megan,) "You show respect for your sister!" At that moment, I thought that I was going to scream. Why didn't he like me too? I didn't do anything to him that displeased him, and I worked harder than her too.  
  
"One day," I threatened to him, "You WILL respect me. You will!" And with that, I ran up to my room and sat down on my bed. In a few minutes, I got dressed and hurried downstairs to catch the bus. Just as I was coming down, of course, Megan was coming up. "You're going to be late," I said.  
  
She laughed a thin shrill. "So what if I do? Daddy says he'll drive me ANYDAY." She laughed again and went back upstairs. Oh, how I hated her right then.  
  
Once, just once, what I would give to be like Megan for a day. But I knew sooner than I wanted to that it wasn't going to happen. 


	3. Always Second Best

Somehow, Megan had made it downstairs in time for the bus. "Wow," I said sarcastically, "You actually made it on time." But somehow, my words got confused in that tiny brain of hers and she thought that I was complimenting her!  
  
"Thank you." She said as if she was winning the Nobel Prize.  
  
"Sure, anything," I said, hoping she would shut up and leave me alone.  
  
Sometimes when we'd get on the bus, there'd be a seat saved for each of us. When there isn't, I get stuck sitting next to Megan. As I walked on the bus, just as I feared, I would have to sit next to Megan. "Oh, god," I grumbled underneath my breath, "I can already hate today."  
  
"What's your prob?" Megan asked once I sat down and folded my arms underneath my breasts. She and I both knew what was wrong, but she just loved saying 'prob.' I couldn't understand why. It was just an abbreviation for 'problem.' But, I knew that Megan lived to annoy me.  
  
"Well, you see," I started, "There's this little bitch that I have to put up with everyday. She is very annoying, but I think that she has problems." I smirked, "What ever should I do, Dr. Megan?"  
  
I was being sarcastic again, and to my surprise, Megan actually caught on. She wrinkled her nose at me and faced the window. "Oh no," I said, "I'm so scared."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"You idiot!" I yelled, "How stupid can you be? Is pushing my buttons THAT fun so you have to do it ALL THE TIME?" She didn't answer and I was getting aggravated, "ANSWER ME MEGAN!"  
  
She smirked at me and then turned away. "Little bitch," I grumbled under my breath. But I could see that she didn't care what I said or thought. Why should she? It's my word against hers.  
  
Even though I went to school with Megan, today was choir day. I would get to sing a solo in front of my parents, and then they would both be so proud! Well, at least, I hoped that they would be proud. No telling what my father would do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First period was Algebra, then History, Geometry, Physical Education, Biology, English, Lunch (which I had with Megan), Technology, regular Math, and then while Megan went home, I stayed back to practice for the concert we were having next week.  
  
I was going to show everyone what I could do, something that Megan could only dream about . . . 


	4. All My Hopes and Dreams, Ruined

It was finally the night of the big concert. I was actually jumping around more than Megan. As soon as I realized that, I stopped immediately.  
  
No matter how many times I checked the clock, or asked "Can we go, PLEASE?" it was always hold on a 'sec', another one of Megan's shortened words. I guessed that she must have had a lot of free time on her hands, because whenever she was very happy, she called my Vicky.  
  
My new nickname HAD to start tonight. I was changing out of outfit to outfit. Nothing I had seemed to look good on me. Megan, as usual, had to put on the WORST outfit for the occasion. She came into my room while I was trying to see if my pearl white blouse, charcoal gray skirt, and crimson jacket would match.  
  
Of course it looked what Megan would call 'doofy' on me, so I had to dig through and find something else. Megan came to my room, as usual without knocking, and she had that stupid smirk on her face.  
  
"What now, Megan?" I moaned. Couldn't she see that I was busy?  
  
"Oh, Vicky!" she moaned.  
  
"Don't EVER call me that again!" I screamed at her. When she was younger, she used to call me Vicky. Now, she just did it when she was happy. But she didn't seem happy. I felt like smiling. Megan unhappy was one of the best days. Usually, she would just leave me alone.  
  
"You've gotta help me!" Good God.  
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"Cuz I'm your sister!" she wailed. How pitiful.  
  
"You were fine a few seconds ago. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Come look!" she pointed to her bedroom door.  
  
"What, is the door gonna attack you or something?" I teased.  
  
"It's in my room!" she shrieked. I rolled my eyes at her. In her room? I guessed that it was a bug or a mouse or something. "Oh, whatever could it be?" I asked, half knowing and half wanting to know.  
  
"I-it's horrible!"  
  
"What is?" I was getting fed up and I still needed to find something to wear!  
  
"Come look," she gestured for me to follow her. I sighed and went into 'the doom room'.  
  
As I walked through the doors (notice the 's' while I only have a door), I saw something that took my breath away. There, in the midst of my sister's messy room, was . . .  
  
"A dead human body!" I shrieked and grabbed my heart. "Megan . . . what the hell . . . ?"  
  
"I told you!" Megan cried, "I told you!"  
  
I tried to back up and leave the room, but I tripped on something and fell back. Suddenly, I heard Megan's doors close. And lock. "Megan, do you have a key!" I screamed.  
  
Megan started yelling for help. I ran to her window and waited. Five minutes later, I saw my father ushering my mother into the limo. "Wait!" I yelled and tried to open Megan's window, but it was also locked.  
  
"Oh, God!" I cried (well, not with tears, but I was moaning), "It was bad when I got locked up in this - this hellhole, but I'm going to miss the recital!" I fell back on Megan's bed, which I quickly realized that she had jumped on because it had sunk in.  
  
"Don't have a baby, Vicky-toria,"  
  
"I glared at her, "You would say that. You don't have a BIG IMPORTANT SOLO THAT COULD GET YOU OUT OF THIS DUMP NOW DO YOU?"  
  
She cowered in front of me, "Sorry," she said. I looked at her and for the first time in a long time I felt the need I had to say something other than yelling at her. "I'm sorry, too," I replied.  
  
I looked around her room, "So what have you got to do around here?" 


	5. Suspended?

"Hey Victoria?" Megan asked me that next day, "can you help me with this paper? I'm having trouble on it,"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," Ever since I had missed that one way ticket out of here, I had been slowly losing confidence in myself.  
  
Megan handed me her paper. I put my glasses on it read it, but it all looked like a bunch of scribbles. "Megan, what is this?"  
  
"I dunno. Some stupid report."  
  
"Thanks for your help, I meant what it says. I can't read a thing!"  
  
"It's cursive, duh,"  
  
Some cursive. I squinted to see what she was trying to say, but had no luck. "What do you need help with?"  
  
"Writing it,"  
  
"No! I mean what is it about? I can't help you if you have no topic,"  
  
"Oh, uh, some essay about the short story we just read,"  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"It's in my bag. I think it was called 'The Coming.' "  
  
"Oh, I read that. Is it a book report?"  
  
"Yuh huh,"  
  
So I guessed that I was getting at the point where Megan was going to ask me to do the whole thing for her, so I did. And I got in SO MUCH TROUBLE.  
  
"Will Victoria Hudson please come to the office?" I knew what was going to happen. I wrote Megan's book report and I was going to get all of the blame for it. Not too shabby Megan, I thought, blaming ALL of it on me.  
  
I groaned as I walked down to the main office, a little nervous and angry that I was the one going down - all alone.  
  
I walked up to the counter, put my name on the register, and waited until I heard someone say, "Hudson, Victoria," Finally. I walked into the principal's office and took a seat.  
  
"You're Victoria?"  
  
"Yes," I also wanted to demand where Megan was, too. She was also in on it, but I bit my lip.  
  
"We're going to have a 'principal-to-student' talk, if you know what I mean,"  
  
Of course I knew what he meant, but I just nodded.  
  
". . . and so Miss Hudson, I am granting you three weeks in-school suspension. Starting on Monday."  
  
"Three weeks?"  
  
"Yes, three weeks, I'm very disappointed in you, Victoria. I can see that you are a very bright student, but you are proving me wrong every time I see you," He looked at me with a weird glimpse in his eye. I couldn't tell what it was, but it frightened me a little.  
  
"Victoria's got suspended, Victoria's got suspended!" Megan sang throughout the hallways and when we came out of the school.  
  
"Shut up Megan," I pleaded, but she didn't, of course. Now I was all bent over with the sins of me and my sister. I couldn't wait to hear what my father would say to this . . . 


	6. My Punishment and Doom

I do not own V.C. Andrews or any of the Hudson characters!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was right. My father almost had my head. Why was I the only one to receive punishment for what Megan asked me to do? I was forever shackled to the boughs of bad luck.  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking, Victoria!? You know that your sister has to do these things ON HER OWN!!!"  
  
"But-" I started.  
  
"Don't say ANYTHING!! For two months, you will give everyone a break and do EVERYONE'S CHORES. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, VICTORIA!!!!!!????????"  
  
"Y-yes," I stuttered. "Crystal."  
  
And so I was to start tonight. I had to set the table, serve everyone's food, and clean up after them. I wasn't allowed to eat anything tonight. I was starving.  
  
So I came up with a plan. I told Megan that I would be her slave for two months (which I all ready was, but what did she know?) if she brought me food every time I couldn't eat. She happily agreed.  
  
It was probably the best idea I had come up with. Or so I thought. Two days each week I had to watch everybody else eat, and two nights each week Megan would sneak food up to me. It was working like a charm - until one night.  
  
I heard my father talking with Megan. I snuck over to the stairs to get a better view and hear of what was happening.  
  
"Where are you going with all of that food, Megan?" my father asked.  
  
"To my room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz I'm hungry."  
  
He was getting annoyed, "Why are you hungry NOW? You ate a huge dinner!"  
  
"I'm still hungry!" She whined.  
  
"Sure you are," he said sarcastically, "If you're so hungry, I want you to eat ALL of that food - right in front of me." And what Megan did, that little bitch, was - "But daddy! I'm really, really full! Victoria threatened to kill me if I didn't bring her some food!!!"  
  
"VICTORIA!!!!" He screamed, "GET DOWN HERE, NOW!!!!!"  
  
I walked down the stairs. "I didn't do anything!" I protested.  
  
"The hell you didn't," he snarled, and walked out of the room.  
  
I glared daggers at Megan, "You little spoiled asshole, I'm gonna KILL you!"  
  
Megan cowered and took a few steps away from me. My father came back into the room. I could tell he had something behind his back.  
  
"Starting tomorrow," he snarled at me, "you will have therapy lessons. UNDERSTOOD?????"  
  
"Yeah," I turned away. "Whatever," I muttered under my breath.  
  
I saw something coming directly towards me. I couldn't get out of the way quick enough. I saw black and white, spinning all around me . . . 


	7. Hospitals and Therapy

I'm finally back!! It's sort of been a while. But the 7th chapter is up!! ^___^ I don't own any of the Hudson's characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's coming to, doctor." I heard faint voices and buzzes all around me. But I couldn't make out much more of anything else. I saw my mother, father, and sister. They were all staring at me as if I had some sort of disease.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, looking at my surroundings. But I really didn't need to know. I didn't want to be in some room with a bunch of doctors. "I'm not sick!" I insisted. But the doctors acted like I wasn't even there.  
  
"Victoria!" Megan called to me, running over and hugging me. "I was so worried when you fainted!" I rolled my eyes. She was putting on that concerned sister act for our parents. Good thing I didn't believe it.  
  
"I didn't faint," I replied coldly, looking at my father. He didn't return my look. He was the one who had put me here. If he wouldn't have hit me. But I learned never to believe in if's. They were always in past tense.  
  
"So can I go now?" I asked my father. He still didn't return my gaze. He wasn't even pretending to feel pity anymore! But he walked over to me. Surprised, my eyes opened wider, but very suspiciously.  
  
"Victoria," he announced quietly to me, "I've decided that your first therapy lesson will start today. So put on your clothes and meet us in the waiting room. Understand?" he asked in a harsher tone. I merely just nodded.  
  
"Good." He muttered and walked my mother, my sister, and himself out of my room. After a few more minutes, the doctors left, too. So I went to get dressed.  
  
I was extremely positive that it had only taken me one or two minutes to get dressed, but my father was the most impatient person I ever knew, will after Megan that is. "Do you have to walk so slow?" he yelled at me. Megan gave me a false sympathy smile from the rolls.  
  
Well, two could play that game. I smilied to myself. "But father," I said sadly, trying my best to imitate Megan, "I just got out of the hospital!" He glared at me, but I gave him a self-satisfied smirk. Bravo, Victoria. I congratulated myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Breathe, Victoria. How can you get to your inner self if you don't relax?" my therapist, Abigail Ludwhig, said. But I didn't feel like finding my 'inner self' today. But I plastered on a fake smile, like my sister always did, and said, "It's not possible for me to relax today." I simply said.  
  
"Why?" Abigail was just trying to be friendly, but she asked so many questions! I felt as if I were just a piece of paper called Victoria. No one liked talking to paper. No one loved paper. And that piece of paper must have problems, because here I am.  
  
"It's all Megan and my father's fault!" I suddenly said. Did I want to say that out loud? I bit my lower lip to keep myself from saying any more. Abigail smilied.  
  
"It's okay, Victoria." She said, looking at me. "But will you tell me what you are talking about?" Was I really going to tell this stranger what had happened? Well, I guess I could. I mean, she's the only one who would probably listen to me.  
  
"Well," I began and told her everything. The assignment, my detention, the food, the argument, and the knock out. Abigail winced as I told her about that. Instead of not listening or something like that, Abigail seemed (to me) to be a very nice woman. I promised myself I would never let anyone know I thought that.  
  
"Oh dear!" she said after I had finished. "Well, if you ask me, I think that your sister and your father are both tapping into your veins." I stared at her as if she were some maniac. Veins? What did she mean by that?  
  
But her smile was still on her face. She didn't say anything else. The timer, which she kept so she could know when her session was over, buzzed. She sighed, got up, and said, "Don't let little things like that get in your way of becoming stronger!" she said. I didn't say or do anything. I just shrugged it off.  
  
But inside, I was smiling like crazy. Finally, someone who understood me! After she had left, I fell back on the grass outside and laughed. Nothing more, nothing less. 


	8. The Phone Call

Yes! 8th chapter is up, too! That's two chapters in one day!! I don't own the Hudson characters!! Megan's friend and Abigail aren't part of the series, just so you know!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abigail called today. She said she couldn't make it to her lesson. "Good riddance, then!" my father said. "What kind of a therapist is she?" I sighed. I liked Abigail. She was easy to talk to.  
  
"A good one," I muttered and walked upstairs to my room. That's when I heard Megan on the phone. I crouched by her door to hear what she was talking about. Me. Of course.  
  
"Can you believe it, Christy?" she said, "My sister is totally insane!" Her friend Christy must have started talking, because she stopped. Then I had a better idea. "This is going to be great!" I whispered and ran downstairs.  
  
I ran to the kitchen and carefully picked up the receiver. I could hear them both, but they couldn't hear me. I have stooped pretty low, I thought, but I won't let Megan get away with this.  
  
"Your sister is pretty weird," Megan's friend Christy was saying, "But I don't think she's insane." I heard a laugh coming from Megan's room. I covered the receiver and yelled, "Shut up, Megan!" Just to make her think I was doing something.  
  
"Sorry!" she yelled, even though I knew she didn't mean it. She NEVER means it. I rolled my eyes. The very thing Abigail told me not to do. Oh well, she wasn't here. I went back to my sister's phone call.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Megan asked, "Well she has therapy lessons with a crazy lady. They keep each other company!" Both of them laughed. "So," Megan said, "now do you believe me?"  
  
Christy was laughing like crazy, "Totally!" she said, and they both laughed some more. I covered the receiver, "I swear to God, Megan," I threatened, "that when you get off this phone I'll kill you." I wished I had friends like that where I could lie about that stuff.  
  
But I was supposed to be the 'mature' one. I sighed. Just as I went back to the phone I heard, "Christine!" But it wasn't Megan's voice. It must have been Christy's mother or sister. "Gotta go!" Christy said, "See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye, Christy!!" Megan yelled and both of the receivers went dead. I hung up the one in the kitchen. There was only one way to get even with Megan, one of the many things that I couldn't do even half as well as she could. Spread rumours about her, just like she's doing with me. But how? ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once in a while you learn what people call 'the trick of the trade'. Well, it was my chance to prove that I had it. I think. Well, I'm still not really sure what it is, but rumours spread around easily. Just look at Megan.  
  
Megan, the walking gossip queen, had just ran down the stairs. "I'm going over one of my friends' house!" she yelled. I threw her a 'sure' look. She and I both knew that she was going to smoke.  
  
That gave me an idea. I know that I'm stooping even lower, but what if I got (on camera) Megan smoking? I grabbed my camera and quietly followed my unsuspecting sister. "I can't wait for this!" I exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suspense!!!! What will happen next? I have no idea! I just have to think of something. Yeah, I know this chapter is really short, but the next one'll have to be longer!! Victoria gets her sister back! But will her parents believe her? Find out soon! When I write the next chapter! ^_~ 


	9. Grant Randolph

Do I really like writing this story, or what? Anyway, I'm on my 9th chapter, and this book still isn't finished! I don't own any of the Hudson characters! Also, thanks to SUNNYEXISTENCE for reviewing my story!!! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"In addition to spying on your sister, you'll be grounded for ONE MONTH! Do I make myself clear, Victoria?"  
  
I sighed. I was in deep trouble. If Megan wouldn't have caught me following her, I would have proved to our parents that she's not an innocent little angel. "Crystal," I muttered.  
  
"Get up to your room, NOW!" So I went. It was no big deal, well, for me it wasn't. I guess my father never caught on to my 'plans' for my 'escape'. All I had to do was climb out of my window. Brilliant, huh?  
  
Actually, Megan suggested the idea, and now I'm using it. Finally, she's good for something! I smirked to myself at that thought. She's wasn't good for much!  
  
I finally got that stupid lock on my door. I locked it and ran to the window, pulling it open. "Yes!" I said when I finally managed to budge it.  
  
So I was finally free. Free of Megan and free from my father. And I never actually realized what free was, until I was out of that room. Out of that house.  
  
I ran to the computer class that I was taking, not wanting to be late or miss something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I walked into the classroom, I saw that someone was sitting next to me. Finally! I thought, but didn't say anything. I took my seat without even saying anything.  
  
But the person next to me started the conversation. "Hi," he said, "I'm Grant Randolph. I just joined this computer class. I'm new here. Who are you?"  
  
I blushed. No boy talked to me for this long before. "I-I'm Victoria," I managed to say, "Victoria Hudson."  
  
He smilied and shook my hand. "I've heard about your family, Victoria," he said, "In fact, I've met your father a few times."  
  
"Great," I muttered. Grant Randolph was under the influence of my father. Someone save me. "Wait," I paused, "a FEW times?" I gave him a quizzical look. And, on the other hand, I felt sort of bad for him. I didn't necessarily think that my father was a 'people person'.  
  
"Yeah," Grant informed me. But he must have seen the look on my face, because he changed the subject. "So," he asked me, "do you have a job?"  
  
I almost burst out laughing. Did he really think that my father would let me get a job? "Actually," I said, thinking about it, "I do."  
  
He looked at me, "What?"  
  
I tried not to laugh while I said it, "Babysitting my little sister," I said.  
  
"You have a little sister?"  
  
I nodded, he was so easy to fool! Actually, I didn't 'babysit', but it was close enough! I smilied at him.  
  
"Well," Grant said, "I knew that you had a younger sister, but I didn't know she was that young."  
  
"She isn't," I said casually.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"She's not that young." He gave me a puzzled look, so I decided to explain it to him. "I have a younger sister named Megan. She's an airhead who has no idea what's going around her. She lies and always gets me in trouble. When our parents go out, guess what I have to do?"  
  
Before Grant could answer, I said, "I have to make sure Megan's okay. It wouldn't even matter if I was on fire! My parents would still see if Megan's okay. Well, at least my father would." I muttered.  
  
Grant looked at me with wide eyes, and then he smilied, "I feel bad for you, Victoria, even if I have no idea what Megan does to you." he said and then looked at the clock, "Hey, it's time to leave. Will you be here tomorrow?" I nodded. "Okay, see you then!"  
  
I smilied and watched him leave. He was really nice! I sighed, knowing that I'd see him tomorrow, and he'd probably tell me something about himself. I looked at the time. Oh no, I thought, I'd better get home!  
  
So I rushed home, and was about to climb back through my window when something caught my eye. A snail nest. I turned my head away. It wasn't the most pleasant thing I had ever seen. But that's when I thought of a way to get Megan back. And it involved that snail nest.  
  
I grabbed the nest and climbed into my room. Then, making sure the coast was clear, I unlocked my door and sneaked out. Then, I slipped into Megan's room and put the snails (without the nest) in her bed. That would teach her.  
  
I couldn't wait to hear her scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My longest chapter! Yay!! ^__~Another suspense part!! Dun, dun, duuuuuuun!!! Hoped you liked this chapter!! Bye!! 


	10. Sisters, Sort Of

All right! The 10th chapter is here! I can't believe how much work I'm getting done in this story! Hope who's ever reviewing likes this one!! ^_________^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My plan worked perfectly. At around 1 in the morning, when Megan came home, she went straight to bed. By now, the snails were probably crawling all over! I knew I'd be able to get her back.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! Get 'em away! Get 'em away!!!! EEEEEEEK!!" I heard something fall in her room. It was probably her, I thought. I decided to stay in my room. I didn't want to seem too suspicious.  
  
I heard my parents' footsteps on the ground. It was safe for me to go into Megan's room. I hoped. I ran out of my bedroom and ran to my sister's room.  
  
"Megan!" my mother yelled, "what's wrong?" Megan looked as if she had seen a ghost. Well, a gross ghost.  
  
"They're trying to kill me!! Get 'em away!! Help!!" she ran around her room. She looked so ridiculous! I had to laugh. She glared to me, "You did it, Victoria!" she wailed, "We're supposed to be sisters!" she started to cry, her shoulders shaking with every sob. I actually felt really bad for what I did.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Megan, I wouldn't touch a snail if it were the last animal on Earth," I lied, "I wouldn't do something THAT disgusting." I pretended to shudder.  
  
"Your sister's right, dear." Mother said, "She's mature enough not to." She looked over at me and winked. I smirked back. Smiling just wasn't my thing.  
  
"But where can I sleep?" Megan moaned, "I don't want to use my bed!" She looked at me, but I shook my head furiously.  
  
"No way, Megan!" I said, "you can sleep on the couch for all I care. You're not taking my bed and sleeping in my room!" I felt so much better after saying that. Finally, 2 chances in 1! I couldn't believe it.  
  
First, I had put the snails in her bed, and second, I had blown her off! I had killed one Megan with two stones. Well, almost. If no one was here I would have taken a bow.  
  
"You're so mean!" she screamed at me and ran to mother. "Mommy," she asked in a little girl's voice, "where can I sleep?" That was a hard question. With the snails in her bed, Megan would either have to sleep on the couch or sleep in the guest room. I almost laughed. The guest room hadn't been cleaned or dusted for ages! Megan made a face but said, "I guess I'll have to take the couch." She glared at me, "You'll be sorry, Victoria!" she yelled, and ran downstairs.  
  
My mother smilied at me, "That wasn't very nice," she said.  
  
I looked at her, "MEGAN isn't very nice." I replied back to her.  
  
"Her, I mean, your father will have a fit once he comes home and sees Megan lying on the couch feeling sorry for herself."  
  
I laughed, not a very big laugh, just a little one, "Yeah," I agreed. Why did she say only Megan's father at first? I asked myself, watching her as she went back to bed. I guessed that she was probably tired and only thinking about the Megan incident, that's why. But I wasn't quite sure.  
  
So, I went back to bed, hoping to fall asleep sometime tonight. It was already 1:45! Geez, I thought, Megan comes home really late!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I got up around 7:20 and went downstairs, making sure my father wasn't up. He wasn't. I breathed a sigh of relief, and walked past the couch, with Megan halfway falling off. I tried not to say anything as I went into the kitchen.  
  
Since it was early, I had a chance to make my breakfast. Even though I was being extremely quiet, I heard Megan getting up. A few minutes later, she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Victoria," she asked, "can you make me something to eat?" I rolled my eyes and turned to face her.  
  
"I don't feel like it," I said and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Megan there to try to figure out how to crack an egg. I ate my breakfast and walked back into the kitchen, with Megan still there.  
  
"You have no clue how to make breakfast?" I asked her. She shook her head. I almost burst out laughing. She was so senseless! "Everyone knows how to make breakfast," I commented.  
  
"I get it!" she yelled, "I get it! I need help, why won't you help me."  
  
"I don't think you want me to answer that question," I said flatly.  
  
She sighed, and I relented, "Fine, I'll help you." I paused, "But just this once!" I told her. She nodded. "Okay, let's start by cracking an egg."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See? Victoria can be nice once in a while. When she feels like it, I mean. Even though Megan is a bitch, her sister still helps her along. Isn't that nice? Okay, it's time for the new feature of this story, the moral of the chapter!  
  
Today's moral of the chapter is: When someone is being annoying, don't try to be annoying back. All you have to do is to either: A) Send them somewhere else, or if your parents won't let you: B) Try to be nice to them. Though I STRONGLY recommend A!!  
  
Thanks for reading the story!! ^______^ 


End file.
